History of the Republic of Zardugal
The Republic of Zardugal is the current incarnation of the Zardic nation. Founded in December of 4252, by the Socialist Republican Party as an attempt to restore the republican government in Zardugal. The Death of the Federation (4237-4252) The Federation of Zardugal was a dying state. After existing for around 260 years, the last major political party the Libertarian Union (Liberecana Unio) disbanded after facing major instability after the death of President Marŝo Petkido (4237). The Federation fell into a disorder as different factions bid for control of the government, this became known as the Zardic Revolution or the Blue Revolution (4231-4236). Out of the chaos, an Augustan nationalist political party known as the Imperial Augustan Fragment (Imperia Augustan Frakcio) rose to power in. Under President Okeano Paĥis, the political party reorganized the government under the Imperial Assembly (Imperiasembleo). In 4243, Abebo Jagaro was voted as the replacement to late Okeano Paĥis. Jagaro was seen as a unifying force, and the members of the IAF thought he would continue the nationalist vision. But instead, President Jagaro united the citizens of Zardugal against the IAF. This lead to a brief civil war, where the people loyal to Jagaro, now known as the Conservative Party (Konservativa Partio), fought against people loyal to the IAF. The conflict ended with the conservatives defeating the IAF and taking control of the Imperial Assembly. Soon after the IAF was forcefully dissolved by December of the same year. During the civil war, socialist ideas began to spread throughout the nation. Under Olimpio Gracchus, the National Socialist Party (Nacia Socialisma Partio) was founded in 4246. It was seen as an alternative to the Conservative Party. In 4247, President Jagaro was reelected. But this was seen as a power grab by many socialists throughout Zardugal. In the following years the Imperial Assembly began to break down under partisan pressure. The Birth of the Republic (4252-4260) The People's Era (4260-4275) During the election of 4260, Jidenna Ogonna of the People's Party defeated Jagaro. This defeat, marked the end of the Conservative Party, as party leaders struggled to find a candidate to replace an aging Jagaro. Many of these internal problems, along with declining party membership forced the party to disband in 4263. President Ogonna instituted many reforms to open up Zardugal internationally. She also cracked down on corruption within the government and formed many of the core administrations within the Republic. Under her progressive leadership, the country became the strongest economy in west Majatran. But not all citizens were satisfied with what the People's Party was doing. Notably in 4264, various labor organizations joined together to form the Zardic Communist Party (Zardic Komunisma Partio) after learning that the Republic Assembly voted to increase presidential terms to six years. These organizations were quickly shut down and disbanded, but the message was clear: the people didn't want another Jagaro. So in 4266, President Ogonna announced that she would not run again, but instead she had selected Jozefo Georgo as her successor. Many supported her choice, but some in the party disliked the direction the nation was headed. One man was Sosigenes Theophilos, a Selucian political activist in Zardugal. He feared that Zardugal was becoming self-serving dictatorship and that the people of Zardugal needed to fight against this. So in 4267, the Democratic Union (Demokratia Kuniĝo) launched as a conservative counter to the progressive People's Party. Throughout the late 4260s and early 4270s the Democratic Union would hurt the People's Party support, leading to the end of the People's Party complete control over Zardugal. The Orderist Revolutionary Era (4275-4290) As the reparations were being made throughout the northern part of the country, several organizations rose in prominence as helpers of the community. One of these was the Church of Elijah, one of the largest Aurorian Patriarchal Churches within Zardugal, lead by Venka Fenikso and his son Aŭgusto Fenikso. As communities became turned off to the fighting between the two major parties, many people turned to the church, specifically Aŭgusto Fenikso's idea of Orderist Hosianism. The ideas of Orderism and Augustan nationalism (similar to the IAF) spread quickly throughout Zardugal. And under Aŭgusto Fenikso, the Holy Party of Elijah was born to represent these ideas. The Imperial Restoration Era (4290-4318) The Socialist Restoration Era (4318-4323) The Progressive Era (4323-4335) The Second People's Era (4335-4340) The Imperial Republican Era (4340-Present)